Eyes On Me
by Helxine
Summary: Squall and Rinoa and their famous dance scene.


Eyes on me  
  
By: Helxine  
  
note: sadly i do no own any of final fantasy8 or its characters, they all belong to squaresoft  
  
He appeared ravishingly handsome in his SeeD uniform with brooding jade irises, slashing high cheekbones, waves of chocolate brown hair and a body boasting of perfectly toned muscles. The young sorceress, Rinoa Heartlily and the leader of the owls thought as he stood apart from the rest of the celebrating SeeDs. He leaned against the wall appearing sullen and brooding. The only flaw that marred this mercenary's perfection was the long, jagged scar that ran cruelly from eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. She wondered how he obtained that scar and his mesmerizing eyes that concealed his emotions and thoughts carefully like a blank mask. He was, a mystery to unravel, an empty soul waiting perhaps for that person who would fill him, remake and take him from his silent, former husk. A revelation came to her suddenly, that whoever was that handsome, unknown mercenary; their destinies would be entwined.  
  
She surveyed the room where celebration and happiness reeked from all four corners, creating a bubble of glee where the problems of the outside world ceased to exist. Couples danced on the floor, captivated by the melody and of each other's presence. Rinoa glanced at him again; he appeared, bored and unmoving as a smile began to form on her lips. She would find Headmaster Cid later, she thought as she made his way to him, the smile growing into an irresistible grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Squall Leonheart tried to wash away feelings of dread and a premonition of doom as he watched the celebrations quietly from his corner. A flash of white caught his eye as he look up towards the intruder who disrupted his daily brooding. She wore a dress of pure white, reminding him of the blinding sunlight, silky strands of raven fell just below her shoulders like a dark halo that framed an exquisite face. Her skin was smooth ivory and he wondered how her skin felt when he ran his hands over them. She appeared confident and sly, holding up her index finger as a tiny smile worked at the corners of petal soft lips that he wanted to crush against his. He reluctantly accepted her invitation as she led him to the dance floor.   
  
Squall was suddenly conscious, of the harsh music playing in the background and the couples dancing around them. He felt he did not belong, that he would destroy this perfect melody and be met with humiliation. Both his feet seemed stuck together like glue in the beginning as she; the mysterious brazen, raven beauty led him in the dance. He ignored the faces that seem to swim to stare at him as the harsh music faded to a soulful, soft melody. Everything fades away, every person in the room ceased to exist as they danced, fluidly, melting with each other in perfect harmony. There was a passionate rush of infatuation of desire as they danced.  
  
They stared at each other, like star- crossed lovers in a dreamy haze. Her touch, her caress felt warm against his skin. She loved his callused hands, perhaps scars from the gunblade, they guided her, surely, confidently, knowing she would never be lost without him… She wondered how those hands felt like on her, how those lips… It would be agony to break this spell, he thought as he gazed into her eyes and was lost in them.  
  
Just as the spell was cast, the soft, silvery music faded in the background, bringing them back firmly in reality as they gazed at each other, astounded. She smiled for a fleeting moment and was suddenly gone, leaving him once again, alone in the background. Agony flared in his mind as he watched her retreating back, hopelessness began to deflate that spectacular feeling of elation he had felt only moments ago. In that moment, he realized that whoever was that girl in blue, maybe they would cross paths once again. And maybe by that time he would be able to express his feelings towards her.  
  
She turned back to him one last time a reassuring smile on her lips as a screaming vortex of helplessness begin to fill him. 


End file.
